When really it was
by hotemopunkchickoreo
Summary: Hermione's parents died and She might loose all hope can she turn to dh & BG
1. the beggining of the end

Disclaimer : i dont own .

Summary : Just another bad day

I waited paitiently at the last class of the day to get out . Even thou it had just began. Today had just been a horrid day.

Flashback  
_I awoke very early in the morning to a tapping on my window. I opened it and in came a very black dove. It sat at the edge of my bed while holding a letter in its beck. I took the letter from the dove and it flew away. I took out my letter opener and wandered why a letter came this early in the morning and wasn't intercepteded by Dumbledore. I opend it and began to read ._

_Dear Miss Granger ,_

_We are very distraught to tell you that you parents have been in a train accident . Their train has collided with a mountain and thier were no survivers.We still have yet to find out why the train has slid off the railings but were shore to find out. Your parents savings come up to 18,384,592 galleons and will be wired to your wizard card as soon as this school year ends. We still are very sorry Miss Granger ._

_Ministry of Magic_

End Flashback

At that momment I just fainted. For the first half of the day I was struck thinking where did all that money come from. Then everything hit me I would never taste my moms food again I would never feel my dads scratchy mustache again. And I'd never be able to hug them again.All I could do was mourn . I always knew how to keep my cool in these sort of situations. I was a champ at plasterimg on a fake smile and bearing the world. The only problem was is at these periods I cant speak because if i do it would draw all the emotion out of me. Harry nor Ron had a clue only Ginny. One point of the day she just came out to me and plainly said That she knew what was wrong and that she wouldnt bother me But if I needed her she would be thier. I dont know how she found out I guess she must have seen the letter I put in my Care for magical creatures book . Im now in class currently in my own world.

"Miss Granger " said my very irritable teacher. I looked up breifly before staring back down at the desk I heard a few snikers but didnt care. " Hermione Jane Granger pay attention " Proffesor Mcgonical said while giving me a death glare .

" Sorry " I sputtered in an almost pathetic way ." Thats ok just dont do it again. As I was saying. Miss Granger sit right hear next to Mr. Malfoy .. Miss Brown next to Mr. Potter ... Mr. Weasley next to Miss Chang... And Miss Weasley next to Mr. Zabini " (a:n/ I know Ginny is not in there year.but lets just pretend that while secluding herself after the Chamber of Secrets she became extra smart and skipped a grade. also their in 7th year ) she said before walking around the room to hand out parchments. I then stood up and made my way next to Malfoy.

" Dang she had to pair me up with the mudblood" Malfoy spat nastily. I just nodded my head and turned to the window. "Aye no comment good I hear enough of you anyway" he stated. Ginny looked back at me with a sympathetic smile and turned around." You may now begin " Proffesor said. Ginny knowing I didnt pay attention turned around and explained that it was a map quest a hunt per say .

Then Malfoy stood up and gathered his things. " Where are you cough going " I managed to whisper he just smirked at me and said " you can handle this right" I just nodded as he slid the parchment my direction.

I knew I wasn't going to do it I guess I let him suffer I thought as he left the class room followed by his 'crew' Blaize Zabini ( who appologized to Ginny and left ) , Mac Mattingly ( A:N / I know he was a georgia senatar this is just ironic to me ) and Margrett Lovegood ( Luna's older sister ... in my mind ). I stoods slowly and gathered my things and walked out into the corridor . I slowly lingered around until Proff. Mcgonnigal stuck her head out of the class. I raced to the heads dorm and whispered the password ' Malfoy is a prat ' I said as my choosen password .

" Granger what are you doing here arent you supposed to be doing the quest " sneered Malfoy as sat on the coffie table in front of his 'crew' " Um " I started and just nodded and began walking up 4 steps . "Hey Granger why dont you go do them " Margrett said cooly. " Dont pester the girl for we all know she can kick your arse " Blaise said as malfoy quirked a brow " You know she can " Blaise deffended as I gained composure and took two more shaky steps up I felt like I was Gonna fall down the stairsAnd I had a burning headache . I hardely could breathe to much stress I just councleded.

" Dont fall " draco stated befor laughing with Lovegood and Mattingly. Zabini just looked back at me with sympothy. I tried to walk up more steps befor collapsing on the second step from the top.they couldnt see me because their was a wall blocking their veiw. My books tumbled down the steps just before I blanked out.

Please review even flames but none about how i miss spelled anything their is no spell check and I forgot how to spell Mcgonnigal


	2. ko

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Summary : I really dont know what to say just that read and enjoy

Draco POV

There was something wrong with the little mudblood I could smell it. This morning I heard little noises and then a thump and I went to go see what was wrong and their she was lying on the floor. So I crept over to her and picked her and layed her on the bed. I really didnt care if she was ok or not but I just had to know what was wrong so I stayed with her for about a hour before I got bored then crept back into my own bed. When I didnt hear any noise in the morning I was worried but for no apparant reason thou.

I went down to breakfast to see the shocked look in her face so I just dropped the worry until about lunch time.When I noticed that she looked deathly pale.

I still wasnt just gonna confront her because to me she was a pain in the arse. But it was something that pulled me toward her. We went to Mcgonagal's class and everything just seemed extra weird.

I tried to piss her off but it wasnt working because she gave anything not to talk. And seemed to comply with everything I said and so finally i got pissed off. Then decided to call a band meeting with Blaise, Mac, and Margrett. ( I made a band with my friends just to piss off my father I was the lead guitarist. Blaise is on the drums Mac on the keyboard . And Margrett is the other guitarist and lead singer.) I asked her If she could do the quest and she nodded mutely. So I just left her there.

**Now at Heads Common Room**

"So what are we gonna do about it " Blaise asked me. " I dont know maybe we can replace her" I commented . " You cant replace me " Margrett protested. " But your starting to suck" Mac said.

" Well with the Hufflepuffs pissing me off enough to make me scream dosent make my voice any better " she screamed. "Your doing it again " Mac joked.

"Well thats not an excuse " I said with a hint of sarcasm I didnt think she caught.

" Hey well fuck you Draco " she said as I laughed at her. Just then Hermione walked in 'Ugh no Granger what the hell '. She looks horrible but whatever.

" Aren't you supposed to be doing the quest" I asked her in a matter of fact voice . " Um" she started before nodding again whats up with all the nodding I thought as she started to go up the steps. I couldn't say anything she was just captivating.

"Hey Granger why dont you go and do them " Margrett said gaining her cool once again . I just blanked out until Blaise said something like she can whoop her arse. I just raised my eyebrow.

'Why was she still standing their ' I asked myself. She looked like she was in her own world. A few more words where exchanged and she started up the steps again and looked like she was gonna fall.

" Don't fall " I commented I dont know why though. I started to laugh when Margreet and Mac joined in. Blaise just looked at her from what I seen.

I had to change the subject. "So Mac do you know of any replacments " I asked. I then heard a thump that sounded as if it came from the steps. I turned my attention to the them. Her school books came tumbling down the steps. " Hey Granger go pick up your books " I joked once again as I became suscpicios to why the book worm let her books fall down the steps. Then I seen her foot slid down the stairs.

" Granger I know our conversation is compeling but I'd appreaciate if you didn't eavesdrop" I said my voice pitching slightly.

Blaise looked from me to the steps and began to walk over to the steps. " Granger " Blaise called. " Shes just playing around dont pay attention to her" Margrett said snippily.

" Granger" he called again as her walked up some of the stairs. "If your thinking your gonna pull a trick on me your soo wrong " I stated as I stood up from the steps I was posted on.

" I dont think thier is no trick here " Blaise said as he stooped next to Granger. " Her eyes are glazed over I think we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey quik to "he said as he began to move her leg over.

I pushed past him as I made my up the stairs. " I bet I can wake her up " I said as I stood in front of her. I slapped her in the face as Blaise began to knee me in my back. " What !! " I asked Blaise. " I dont think your helping . Just then I noticed her eyes they weren't the hazel brown they where earlier today. They were whit everything not any color but a faint grey.

Then she began to talk. " Their gone ... never again to walk the earth... their spirits linger hear... they were never what you thought they were... spirits of the night they are destined to be " she spoke in a majestic tone.

" Ha !! I told you she was just faking " Margrett yelled from the couch. Then her head fell down on the steps. " I think you should get her to Madam Pomfrey " I said in a sickend tone Margrett was starting to piss me off.

* * *

well hello all 

plz review and tell me what you think should happen

flames even just not on spelling plz

bye and speacial thx to -S3v3rusIsMin3-

i luv happy ppl even if im not

* * *

ohh off in other topics is if i ever go out of topic i'll write it like ( a:n/ this is boring me of into other oblectives lets say Hermione is pregonant with Snapes baby. What would you do if you where her plz review your answer... like that )

my personal opinion is id drown the baby sike im jk but really i might send him or her in a basket away unless im rich i'd keep em hahahahaha plz review


	3. A:N

Hey srry readers next chapter should be up in 2 days if things are good

what do you think ginny is going to have to do with the story huh ?

what is Hermione ?

is her parents really dead ?

why does blaise care ?

answer atleast one plz if you want me to go on


	4. what she is

Disclaimer : I do not own .

me : never

my mind : sSHE IS TRYING TO STALL AND MAKE THE WORD COUNT GO UP

ME: NO IM NOT YOU LIE

my mind : why would i lie

me : i dunno

Chapter 3 : **What she is **

" Find their essence... notice our world... things are changing " Hermione said still in her coma state.

" Does anyone understand why she keeps doing that " Madam pomfrey said dapping a moist cloth on Hermiones head.

" I think I can help with that " Dumbledore said as he walked into th infirmary. " Do explain " the plump witch said hurridely .

" If I must " Dumbledore said with a smirk as she glared.

" Yes " she asked .

" Well as we know about the war that occured with the 2 magical kingdoms... and I suppse you know about who started that particular war " he said as she nodded. " Ahh Princess Honestus Regina Talamaska from the kingdom of fairies ... and Prince Pulchrum Gargana from the kingdom of Veela's. When they fell in love it was perfectly fine for them to be together but when they got married and had a child without telling their parents all things broke lose... King Talamaska and King Gargana declared war each declaring that the other child was to be to blame... Well we analyzed Mr . and Mrs. Grangers bodys and it indicated one that they were indeed the prince and the princess. And 2 that they have been indeed time traveling." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as he stared at hermiones sleeping form.

" So are you indicating that she is infact the lost princess of the Talamaska's and Gargan kingdom... and are you saying that she is both part fairy and veelan" Madam Pomfrey said also looking down at the sleeping form.

" You will see my real apperance when I am retrieved out of this state" Hermione said in an acient...

" Wow she is really starting to freak me out with that... So does that mean that she is older than us ?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

" Not exactly since her body grew with this time i'd say no but since she was born about 3 centuries ago i'd say yes but her body isnt her right age " He said confusing himeself in the process.

" Seems like we both have no clue " Pomfrey said shaking her head . Then Proffesor left the Infirmary murmering sweetly about him knowing everything .

Just then Blaise Zabini walked in pulling in a very disturbed looking Draco .

" Now would you mind telling me what you two what you are doing here in the middle of your studies time. " Madam Pomfrey asked.

" Well since myself and Draco where finished I asked to come to the infimary and check up on Ms. Granger here. I was worried that she wouldnt be in a good state " Blaise said sounding as there was nothing wrong with it .

" But we can be on our way if you dont want us here " Draco said with sincerity. Earining a big nundge from Blaise.

" No its ok dearies as long as you have permission from the teachers" She said as she walked into her office.

" Well that was fairly easy " Blaise said smirking .

" I still dont know why I had to come " Draco said sitting on Hermione's bed staring at Blaise across from him.

" Well I wanted you to ok" Blaise deffended.

" Why do you like Granger or something " Draco said sounding rather discusted with the thought.

" No no ... i dont " He said shakily.

" Then why do you care Zabini its not like you 2 are friends " Draco scoffed .

" No I ...I ... I like Ginny ok and if I get oon Hermione's bad side I wont have any chance and if I do show that I care about her friends she'll like me more ... or atleast im hoping " he said blushing lightly.

" Wow ... Ive got to say your choice isnt that bad... never would have thou-... " Draco started as he seen the look in blaises face.

" What " Draco asked ." Shes glowing " Blaise said .

o

* * *

o

* * *

o

* * *

o

* * *

o

* * *

well sry for the wait and the short chapter i finished in 2 days .

well r& r

beezbye


End file.
